They Only needed one night
by Becky105
Summary: ONESHOT. Cameron is by herself at Christmas, until Wilson shows up. Wameron. R&R please!


_**Ok, this is my first fanfic. I am a big fat Hameron fan, but I also love and adore Wilson and I just want to see him happy and I love the couple he makes with Cameron. So here is a **__**one-shot about the two of them. I'm not a native english speaker, so please if you see any mistake (especially with the tenses), tell me! That having said… enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I barely speak english… how would I own House? Of course I don't!**_

Christmas wasn't made to spend it alone at your house. But this is how Alison Cameron was going to be this year. By herself, at home. Chase had gone to Australia for the holidays and Foreman already had plans. As much as Cameron cared for House, he was insufferable this time of the year, and, let's face it, she actually liked the idea of relaxing for a couple of days.

That Friday they didn't have any particular case, so she made some clinic hours. Everything was quit calm… she ran with Cuddy and she sent her home as a Christmas gift: "Go home. Come back on monday. Merry Christmas" She said.

Cameron nodded "Ok, thank you. See you on Monday. Merry Christmas." And she went to her office to get her things and go home. When she was leaving the office her tag fell from her lab coat, but she didn't realized.

A couple of minutes later, Wilson left his office. He was walking threw the corridor when he got to the conference room. He saw a little shiny thing lying on the floor and he bent to pick it up. It was Cameron's tag. He stared a few moments at her picture and he read out loud her name. "Dr. Allison Cameron. Department of Diagnostic Medicine" _Maybe I should go to her house and give it to her _he thought while he was playing with it with his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------

She was looking at a picture from a previous Christmas of her with her deceased husband _Man, I hate this time of the year..._ when she heard that someone was knocking the door. She dried her tears with her hand and went to the door. Her eyes were puffy and pink. When she opened the door she saw him there, standing in front of her looking at her with a shy smile on his face. _My god, she's beautiful_ "Hi Cameron" When he saw her eyes he asked, carefully "Are you OK? Is this a bad time?"

She was a bit surprised "No Wilson. It's Ok, come in" She moved from the door to let him in.

He saw lots of tissues on her table and lots of pictures about her and her husband. He also saw the picture that Emma Sloan took of House when she was at the hospital. He was a little disappointed when he saw it. Not because he hated House, but because he thought that by now her crush with her boss was history.

"Can I do something for you, Wilson?" Cameron asked.

She took him from his thoughts when he heard her voice

"Um… no… I just… I wanted to give you this –he handed her tag- it must've fallen from your coat"

"Oh, jeez, thank you."

"Sure, no problem… well… I'll leave you alone with your… (looking at the table with the pictures on it) memories… Ok, I'll be leaving now. Bye, Cameron."

She didn't know how to react. She was confused by his behavior.

He was really nervous and he was walking to the door, when he suddenly stopped and walked back to the coffee table and stared at the pictures.

"Cameron, you-you should just… God, forget about him! This'll drive you mad!"

"But Wilson, you don't get it: he was my husband, I…"

He grabbed her face with his two hands, looked into her blue-green eyes and in a soft tone, he said:

"Allison: I'm not talking about your husband".

She never realized how beautiful Wilson's eyes were until that very moment. When she looked at them she saw all the purity and the sweetness they emanated. She saw all the love he had to give… all the love she needed. She was speechless, and she closed her eyes. A tear ran threw her face, but Wilson took it away with his right thumb…

"Cameron, give me a chance… let me show you…"

"Shh… don't talk" She said softly. Her hand caressed his face as she got closer to him, and closer, and closer. A few minutes ago, a few inches separated them, now, those inches became millimeters and all off the sudden, their lips met. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in. They broke apart when their lungs demanded oxygen. Their foreheads were together, their eyes closed and both had a smile on their faces. His hands were still on her face and her hands were on his hips.

They sat on the sofa, feet on the coffee table. His left hand playing with her right one while they were watching TV. They talked for long hours, until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He smelled her hair and kissed her head and smiled when he pictured the face House would make when he find out that some day soon Dr. Allison Cameron will become Allison Wilson.


End file.
